elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runil
|Base ID = }} Runil is an Altmer priest of Arkay and tends to the shrine at the Hall of the Dead in Falkreath. His assistant, Kust, minds the graveyard. Background Runil was once an Aldmeri Battlemage in the Great War. However, he laments having killed many people with his magic, but he is willing to train adventurers in the basics of Conjuration. He feels fortunate that Kust and the people of Falkreath have come to accept him as one of their own, and now solely preaches the word of Arkay. Runil keeps a journal of regrets that he wishes not to forget. He lost the journal in a cave that he was exploring and will ask the Dragonborn for help in retrieving it. Interactions Ill Met by Moonlight He may be seen giving a service to Mathies and his wife, Indara Caerellia, after the murder of their daughter, Lavinia, at the hands of a werewolf. Speaking to Mathies after the service will prompt the quest, "Ill Met by Moonlight." Find Runil's Journal When talking to Runil, he will speak of a journal of his which was lost in a cave. The journal may be found in any un-explored cave. Morwen's Request A member of the Skaal on the island of Solstheim, Morwen, will ask the Dragonborn to deliver her mother's necklace to Runil. Dialogue Introduction :Do you tend this graveyard alone? "Oh, merciful Arkay, no! I am too old and frail, and this graveyard is too large. Kust is my assistant. He helps me tend the headstones and keep our cemetery clean, as befits a place of rest." :Can you teach me about Conjuration? "I'll teach you some of what I know, but be careful." Delivery :I have a delivery from Thadgeir. "Ah, Berit's ashes. He was a good man. Not many warriors grow to a fine, old age. Thank you for bringing this to me. I'll make sure he gets his rites. Here, for your trouble." Find Runil's Journal :You're a priest of Arkay? "I am. I came into Arkay's light after the Great War. So many died by my hands, my magics. I'm grateful that Kust and the people of Falkreath have come to see me as one of their own. Could you do an old elf a favor? I misplaced my journal in a cave I was exploring. I'll pay for its return." ::I can't do that right now. "Very well." ::I'll do it. "Blessing of Arkay to you for your help." :::I have your journal. "Thank you. Its a collection of regrets that I try not to forget." Runil's Dark Past :Some of your friends feel you're troubled. "Burying the past is much harder than burying remains. I'm... I'm afraid of what you will think of me if I tell you about the things I've done." ::Go on. "Although I have not practiced in a long time I was once a wizard. Even when I was young my magic was undeniably powerful. It was that power that brought me to the attention of the Thalmor. In the Summerset Isles it is a great honor to be chosen to serve the Thalmor." :::The Thalmor? "They are the governing council of the Aldmeri Dominion. They lead us to attack the Empire and forced the Empire to agree to stop worshiping Talos. It was during the war with the Empire that I was at the height of my power. As a Thalmor battlemage I laid waste the enemy. Men, women, children, no one was spared my wrath. I destroyed whole villages." ::::And you're afraid your friends will find out? "I dream about those days still. Except I'm not me. I can see myself there and I try to stop what I know is going to happen but... Many of the Empire's troops were Nords at that point. Some of them could even have been from around here." :::::Your secret is safe with me. "Thank you. May Arkay bless you. I won't forget this." Conversations ;Lavinia's Burial Runil: "The god Arkay was once like us, bound to winding mortality. But he willingly gave up his existence that we might better understand the vagaries of life and death. It is through the ebb and flow of this cosmic tide that we find renewal and, in the end, peace. May the spirit of Lavinia and all those who have left this world and its suffering know the beloved serenity of Aetherius... ...and may we one day rejoin them in eternity." Runil: "There are a lot of good men buried here, Kust." Kust: "Men aren't good or bad. They're just men." Kust: "The graveyard has been lonely. Few pay homage to the dead." Runil: "Few want to be reminded of mortality in a time of war, Kust." Runil: "You visit us often, Thadgeir." Thadgeir: "Most of my friends are buried here." Runil: "Ah, Indara. Arkay's blessing upon you and your husband. Spend as much time here as you need." Indara: "Thank you, Runil. Your support means much to us." Mathies: "The temple is the one place my wife finds peace these days, Runil." Runil: "It is a hard time for all of us. I hope that you too can find some sanctuary here, Mathies." Quotes *''"Life is far too short, my friend. Don't waste it!"'' *''"The number of graves in this cemetery never decreases."'' *''"Without birth there is no life, without death there is only stasis. Such is the truth of Arkay."'' *''"Dengeir deserves more respect than his nephew, Jarl Siddgeir, affords him."'' *''"We'll all meet Arkay sooner or later. Best to enjoy the time we've got."'' *''"Kust is responsible for the cemetery here in Falkreath. I take care of the shrine."'' *''"War is not new to Falkreath. One only has to stand in our cemetery to see that."'' Speech When first entering Falkreath, Runil will be in the cemetery giving a eulogy for Lavinia, who has recently been killed: "The god Arkay was once like us, bound to winding mortality. But he willingly gave up this existence so we might better understand the vagueries of life and death. It is through this ebb and flow of this cosmic tide that we find renewal, and in the end, peace. May the spirit of Lavinia and all those who have left this world of suffering know the beloved serenity of Aetherius...and may we one day rejoin them in eternity." Trivia *The Dragonborn cannot receive Runil's quest if they are already helping Frida in Dawnstar. When the quest is finished, it will count towards helping the people of Falkreath if the Dragonborn wishes to become Thane. *He secretly worships Talos, which is revealed in his journal. *His journal also tells of a vision he had, one that tells of an encounter with the Dragonborn. This can happen if the Dragonborn's first encounter with Runil is in the cemetery, while he is performing a service for Mathies's daughter, who was killed by Sinding. *Despite being an ex-Aldmeri Battlemage and an adept Conjuration trainer, when in combat, he simply flees the scene without attempting to attack. However, if under the effects of Fury or Courage, he shall be entirely dependent on his iron dagger and will use no magic whatsoever. *Runil has some similarities with the Court Wizard of Dawnstar, Madena, where they were both in the Great War (Runil in the Aldmeri Dominion, Madena with the Legion), both killed many with magic and lived to regret it later, and both retired afterwards. Bugs *Runil's eye textures may be displaced within his eye sockets, causing only the upper corners of Runil's eyes within the sockets to be seen, and, oddly enough, the eyelashes jotting out from the socket. Appearances * ** de:Runil es:Runil pl:Runil ru:Рунил Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers